The invention relates to signal systems for motor vehicle and/or pedestrian traffic and, more particularly, to such a traffic signal system for service in commercial and/or institutional warehouses, factory floors, and so on, in which there is both interior workspaces, exterior workspaces, and/or high (eg., above ground) workspaces. The concept of workspaces might be more narrowly conceived as ‘hazard areas’ in particular.
Nowadays, commercial warehouses (for example and without limitation) are commonly plagued with a problem known as ‘blind” intersections, and sometimes also ‘blind’ corners. The root of this problem lies in the arrangement of the warehouse shelving. That is, the warehouse shelving is typically arranged in large high-rise rectangular blocks. These blocks are typically spaced by narrow aisles through which pedestrian and/or fork lift trucks travel to and fro. There is an acute problem with intersections (and corners). The large high-rise rectangular blocks of shelving are sometimes so densely packed with boxes of product (or the like) that, there is no way for a pedestrian or fork lift driver to see if there is any cross-flow traffic from the left or the right of the intersection until such pedestrian or fork lift driver actually enters the intersection. Hence these are ‘blind’ intersections, and the potential for collision is ripe. A counterpart collision hazard is a ‘blind’ corner.
Another factor contributing to the confusion in these traffic lanes is the sheer noise in the warehouse. A cautious fork-lift driver might try to signal his or her approach to an intersection by horn or other audible siren. However, in large commercial warehouse with dozens upon dozens of fork lifts (and other motor vehicle traffic) whizzing about, the atmosphere is deafened by the sounds of dozens of such sirens beeping at once. Workers in the warehouse tend to develop a complacency to the sirens. Also, the sound tends to echo and/or reverberate around in the warehouse such that, the source of any such beeping siren is simply indiscernible. So there is no good way to determine how near or far is the source of the siren. Accordingly, the cautious fork-lift driver who thought he or she was being cautious by signaling his or her approach to blind intersection with a siren, might as not even have bothered, as a practical matter.
It is an object of the invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide a workspace with stationary alarm lights on hazards like corners of blind intersections or dangerous machines that are triggered to flash warning signals or the like whenever a tagged pedestrian or motor vehicle enters within a pre-defined perimeter.
A single light might be combined with a dedicated sensor and mounted fixed to protect, for example, a single intersection. The sensor can detect multiple objects within a perimeter, and, discern one or more attributes of each object (eg., pedestrian not authorized to operate a fork lift, versus fork lift driver, the fork lift vehicle itself, certain machines or hazardous material areas, overhead hoists and so on). If the sensor detects one or more pedestrians, or in contrast a single fork lift, the alarm light might flash “yellow.” If the sensor detects a single fork lift and one or more pedestrians—or else at least two fork lifts inside the perimeter—the alarm light might flash “red.”
Alternatively, a single light might be combined with a dedicated sensor and mounted on a mobile object to protect, for example, that mobile object or else provide warnings to others about the hazard that the mobile object represents if not given appropriate respect of attention. A sensor and alarm light combination mounted on a fork lift will give the driver indications of pedestrians, or other fork lifts, or else other matters like overhead hazards and/or whether the fork has lift exceed a programmed boundary or location within a protected area.
An alternative configuration of the traffic signal system in accordance with the invention comprises a localized network of LED safety lights with sensors that are designed to detect objects within a perimeter as a warning system for ‘protected floor spaces.’ Battery powered sensors utilizing DECT ultra low energy (ULE) technology are strategically placed on all sides in proximity of a blind intersection (or corner) in order to detect oncoming traffic. Once someone or something travels into one of the sensors' area of detection, the sensor sends a signal to an LED light. The light is also strategically placed for traffic visibility from all sides. The housing of the light holds a battery and logic board. If a detection of one object is received, the logic board tells the light to turn yellow. If detection of another object is received from around the corner of the blind intersection, the logic board might tell the light to turn Red depending on who or what is the other object. Therefore, if one pedestrian or one fork lift enters the area of the blind intersection and is detected by the sensor, the pedestrian or fork-lift driver will see the yellow light indicating he or she is the only person/vehicle that is a moving object approaching the intersection. The yellow light also warns those who are further away and approaching from the other direction that there is already someone or something approaching the intersection prior to them reaching the range of the sensor's detection area on their side. If a second object enters the range of the second sensor and who is a pedestrian, the light will turn red if the first object was a fork lift. If both objects are pedestrians, the light will remain yellow. That way, both parties will be warned if something or someone they cannot see that is also approaching the intersection within the range of the sensors.
In some instances, two lights may be necessary when something like a door does not allow both parties to see the same light. In that case, the signals from one sensor could be sent to both lights. Using the same logic, signal from one fork lift turns the lights yellow and signals from two fork lifts turn the light red.
Further embodiments of the traffic signal system in accordance with the invention include the following.
A wireless mobile traffic warning light system in accordance with the invention to create a mobile traffic signal system for motor vehicle and/or pedestrian traffic, that provides detection and notification of a condition wherein a moving single detectable device (a “Transponder”) of a plurality of Transponders and reader devices (a “Sensor”) throughout the facility and connected together to protect the pedestrian or motor vehicle operator by signaling the detection of a traffic or safety hazard (eg., pedestrian, motor vehicle, operating or stationary hazard) and providing a signal warning of the hazard.
The warning light system includes the following components:                1) Stationary warning light system located in protected spaces where pedestrians and motor vehicle traffic share traffic aisles, hallways or workspaces. A single wireless mobile Sensor device of a plurality of Sensor devices strategically located throughout the protected area will activate stationary wireless traffic signal warning light(s) stationed to notify the detection of one or more pedestrians or motor vehicle operators in the Sensor area within shared traffic spaces or high hazard areas such as: traffic intersections, blind corners, doorways entering onto traffic ways, exiting rack aisles, moving overhead hazards (eg., crane rails), open dock edges, high hazard production or storage areas.        2) A transponder is a mobile detectable device worn by the pedestrian and operators of motor equipment (by way of an example the Transponder device could be located in a badge worn by all persons allowed in the protected area) that emits a signal that when within the system programmed range of Sensors connected to stationary warning lights, the Sensor(s) will activate the connected stationary warning light(s) to give notice to the pedestrians and motor vehicle operators that multiple personnel are detected within the shared traffic space sensor area so that they can avoid collision or other incident.                    To assist in the programmed logic and activation of the warning light system, a Transponder may be assigned and specifically identified to the motor vehicle so that the warning light system may be programmed to only activate the warning light system in programmed situation such as when one or more of the Transponders picked up by the Sensors is operating in combination with a Transponder programmed to a motor vehicle. This will allow activation or escalation to highest alert (eg., red warning light) only when there is a motor vehicle operating within the warning light sensor area.                        3) A mobile warning light system located on motor vehicles operating within the protected area (interior or exterior) that includes mobile Sensors connected to the warning light system installed on the motor vehicle (eg., Installed on the underside of the roll rack of a fork truck). When the mobile Sensor on the motor vehicle detects another Transponder (in addition to the Transponder contained in the badge assigned to the motor vehicle operator) within the programmed range of the mobile Sensor, it will activate the warning light system installed on the motor vehicle. The warning light system on the motor vehicle is programmed to activate the motor vehicle's warning lights in the direction of the Transponder picked up by the mobile Sensor to give additional warning information to the motor vehicle operator.        4) A moving Hazard Mobile warning light system located on moving hazards without an onboard operator (eg., overhead crane rails with remotely operated by personnel through remote control devices or stationary switch devices) would include mobile Sensors connected to the warning light system that when the Sensor detects any Transponder approaching the programmed boundaries of the operating moving hazard, the Sensor would activate the warning light system attached to the moving hazard and/or the stationary warning lights located in proximity to the moving hazard.        5) Integration into operation controls is achieved with the connection of the wireless mobile Sensor devices into the operational controls (with on-board or remote operator) to stop (or temporarily pause) the motor vehicle or moving hazard to avoid impact with Transponder(s) detected by the Sensor(s) within programmed range (eg., pedestrians or other motor vehicles), or when exceeding the programmed boundaries of other high hazard areas (eg., rail road dock edges, high risk production areas, chemical storage, restricted access areas).        6) Warning of Operational or Stationary Hazards is achieved with the integration of the wireless warning system to alert motor vehicle operators and pedestrians of their proximity to system programmed high hazard areas within the facility (eg., dock and railway edges, crushers, presses, overhead crane rails, chemical use or toxic storage areas). System Sensors for both the stationary warning lights installed in the high hazard areas, and the mobile Sensor controlled light bars installed in the motor vehicles are programmed to signal YELLOW warning when a Transponder or wireless mobile detection device (eg., a badge assigned to the pedestrian or motor vehicle operator in this example) is detected within the programmed range of the high hazard area. The wireless mobile warning light system can also be programmed to signal RED when a Transponder or wireless mobile detection device exceeds a programmed boundary or location within the protected area. Additionally, the warning system can be programmed to signal OFF when the Sensor detects a Transponder assigned to personnel (pedestrians or operators of motor vehicles) trained and assigned to work within the high hazard area (or in any programmable combination thereof).        
Give the foregoing, a localized network of wireless mobile detection devices (“Transponders”), incorporated into apparatus worn by individuals (eg., an assigned badge in this example) in a protected area, are designed to activate a connected system of mobile traffic Sensors, that controls stationary and mobile warning lights for protected spaces or working areas such as encompassing blind intersections, corners of traffic way aisles, material handling equipment door openings, pedestrian crossings or entrance and exit ways, motor vehicle operation areas, heavy equipment operation or traffic areas, high hazard areas or others for both interior and exterior spaces as characterized and without limitation by what is found in commercial warehouses or industrial areas.
Battery powered LED stationary warning lights are strategically placed in the protected spaces in proximity of a traffic or safety hazards (eg., blind corner or intersection, pedestrian walkways, etc.) and connected to the interconnected warning light system that detects the Transponders and controls the actions of the stationary warning light(s). As an individual or motor vehicle operator equipped with a Transponder approaches one of the Sensor range areas, the Sensor detects the Transponder, activates and turns the warning light YELLOW. If a second Transponder comes within the warning light Sensor range while the light is still activated by the first Transponder, the Sensor turns the stationary warning light to RED. Once the number of Transponders within the Sensor area drops to one, the Sensor turns the stationary warning light to YELLOW, and once no Transponders are detected within the Sensor area, the Sensor turns the stationary light to OFF.
Mobile warning lights with mobile warning system Sensors are installed on motor vehicle equipment for mobile detection and warning to motor vehicle operators (eg., material handling equipment or other motorized vehicle) of traffic or safety hazards (eg., pedestrians, other motorized vehicles, operating hazards, etc.) using battery powered LED light bars installed on the motor vehicle (eg., material handling equipment) within easy eyesight of the motor vehicle operator. When one or more Transponders, (separate from the mobile detection device assigned to the operator of the motor vehicle) are detected by the motor vehicle attached Sensor, the Sensor turns the motor vehicle's Sensor attached light bars from the direction of the mobile detection device(s) to RED (light bars segmented to allow Sensor controlled activation of light bar segments from direction of detected Transponder). As Transponder(s) move out of range of detection, the system Sensor turns the light bars in the direction of the vacated Transponder to OFF, and when all Transponders move out of range of detection, the system Sensor turns all light bars on the motor vehicle to OFF.
Hazard detection and warning to motor vehicle operators and pedestrians of their proximity to high hazard areas existing within a protected space (eg., dock and railway edges, crushers, presses, overhead crane rail paths, chemical use or storage areas) can be programmed into the connected system of mobile traffic Sensors. System Sensors for both the stationary warning lights strategically installed in the high hazard area, and the system Sensor controlled light bar warning lights installed in motor vehicles can be programmed to signal YELLOW warning when a Transponder (including the mobile detection device worn by the motor vehicle operator) is detected within the programmed range of the high hazard area. The mobile warning system can also be programmed to signal RED when a Transponder exceeds a programmed boundary or location within the protected area. Additionally, the mobile warning system Sensor(s) can be programmed to signal OFF when the Sensor detects a Transponder assigned to personnel (pedestrians or operators of motor vehicles) trained and assigned to work within the high hazard area (or in any programmable combination thereof).
The warning light logic in this example is that a stationary YELLOW warning light will indicate warning to pedestrians and motor vehicle operators, both in and approaching protected spaces and areas, that there is single Transponder within the range of the Sensor protected space and area. Stationary RED warning lights will indicate warning to pedestrians and motor vehicle operators, both in and approaching protected spaces and areas, that there are two or more Transponders within range of the Sensor protected space. Motor vehicle mobile light bar RED warning lights will indicate warning to pedestrians and motor vehicle operators, both in and approaching the warning range of the motor vehicle equipment system Sensors, that there are one or more Transponders (separate from the Transponder worn by the motor vehicle operator) within range of the system Sensor attached to the motor vehicle.
In system programmed high hazard areas, stationary YELLOW warning lights and/or motor vehicle mobile light bar warning lights will indicate to pedestrians and motor vehicle operators that they are in close proximity to high hazard areas, and stationary RED warning lights and/or motor vehicle mobile light bar warning lights will indicate to pedestrians or motor vehicle operators that they have exceeded programmed boundaries or safe operation zones.
Further still embodiments of the traffic signal system include a camera assisted wireless mobile warning light system.
Camera assisted wireless mobile warning light system can be installed in a protected area (eg., a pedestrian and motor vehicle intersection within an industrial production and warehouse facility) for a camera assisted mobile traffic signal system in accordance with the invention to create a signal system for motor vehicle and/or pedestrian traffic within a facility or area, and depicting a condition wherein moving single Transponders, mobile detection device(s), of a plurality of Transponders, and camera assisted Sensor devices stationed or moving throughout a facility and connected together in a programmable mobile traffic warning system to protect the pedestrian or motor vehicle operator by signaling the detection of a traffic hazard (eg., pedestrian, motor vehicle, operating hazard) and providing a signal warning of the hazard to pedestrians and motor vehicle operators and camera representation to the motor vehicle operator of the motor vehicle and detected hazard in the programmed range of the protected area.
In addition to the stationary warning light system strategically installed at traffic safety hazards (eg., traffic intersections, pedestrian crossings, motor vehicle door openings, or other traffic hazards including high hazard areas) and the mobile light bar warning system installed within operating motor vehicles as shown in prior examples, the mobile traffic warning system can be integrated with system connected cameras positioned throughout the protected area and adhered to the motor vehicle. These system connected cameras would provide three dimensional images of the area and the moving motor vehicle operating within the protected area. The motor vehicle would be equipped with a portable monitor that when activated by the wireless mobile Sensor device detecting a Transponder, the monitor will provide three dimensional image representation of the motor vehicle and the detected Transponder(s), (or other programmable objects such as proximity to high hazard areas or stationary objects) present and moving within the Sensor range with programmable warning indication of hazard alert and action to be taken.
Utilizing the composition of images compiled by all area installed camera angles and images from the cameras installed on the motor vehicle, the motor vehicle monitor will display an aerial view of the motor vehicle moving throughout the facility and alert the motor vehicle operator of non-viewable safety hazards (eg. nearby pedestrians, operating motor vehicles or high hazard areas blocked by other objects such as racking, production equipment, walls, curtains, doors, blind corners, etc.) within the programmed alert range. Camera Sensors located on the motor vehicle can be programmed to alert the motor vehicle operator for collision with stationary objects as the motor vehicle moves throughout the area. All camera images and Sensor information, including movement of Transponder(s), transmitted throughout the integrated mobile traffic signal system are transferable to connected data storage devices to allow for incident recording and review, traffic flow analysis, security purposes or other uses.
Further integration of wireless mobile Sensor devices into motor vehicle operational controls can stop (or temporarily pause) the motor vehicle to avoid impact with other wireless mobile detection devices (eg., Transponders assigned to pedestrians or other motor vehicles), programmed high hazard areas, or other stationary objects.
Other Safety Features for an expanded or alternate system include the following.
Variable signals or alarms can be activated based on the assigned credentials programmed to the Transponder (ie. badge) that has been detected by the Sensor. Expanded signal logic beyond the YELLOW Signal for one Transponder detected, RED Signal for two or more Transponders detected and OFF for no Transponders detected can include multiple signals and variations that are specific to the Transponder detected by the Sensor. The variable signals or alarms are controllable by the system and can be programmed to be effective in the installation environment for the hazards present.
Assigning Transponder devices to motor vehicles or other hazards that are in the protected space expands the programmable logic of the warning system to increase the variations in the warning signals, alarms or other actions. This allows the warning signal to be more specific and relevant to the classified identities detected by the Sensors. A simple example of the variable signal includes: a Transponder device is attached to a motor vehicle and programmed with the classified identity of a motor vehicle (eg., Fork Lift); the operator of the motor vehicle has an assigned Transponder device (eg., Badge) with the classified identities of a motor vehicle operator AND a pedestrian since when not on equipment he will be detectable as a pedestrian; an office worker who is always a pedestrian when moving in the protected space will be assigned a Transponder device with the classified identity of a pedestrian. The warning system can be programmed to activate a YELLOW SOLID light signal when the Sensors detect ONE or MORE Transponders with classified identities of pedestrians in the Sensor area; the system can be programmed to activate a YELLOW FLASHING light signal when the Sensors detect ONE Transponders with the classified identity of motor vehicle (the system is programmed to link the Transponder worn by the operator of the equipment to the Transponder assigned to the motor vehicle for combined detection of identities to the system); the system can be programmed to activate a RED FLASHING light signal when the Sensors detect ONE Transponder with motor vehicle identity AND the Sensors detects ONE or MORE second Transponder(s) with motor vehicle or pedestrian identities.
Variable Signals or Alarms with Symbols or Messaging can be utilized to communicate the specific safety warning or to integrate messaging of other safety controls present in the protected space. In place of a solid or flashing YELLOW or RED light signal, the Sensor can be connected (wired or wirelessly) to a signal that will communicate to the approaching individual (operator or pedestrian) what type of classified identity or hazard is approaching the Sensor area from another direction (eg., traffic way intersection or blind corner) or within programmed safety range of the Sensor (eg., operating overhead crane rail). The type of signal symbol or message is variable and programmable to the Sensor area and can include, by way of an example, an outline of pedestrian to represent the Sensor detection of Transponder(s) with a classified identity of pedestrian; an outline of a fork truck to represent the Sensor detection of Transponder(s) with a classified identity of a fork lift motor vehicle; a message “OVERHEAD HAZARD” to warn of the Sensor detection of Transponder(s) with a classified identity of an overhead crane rail.
An example of the Variable Signals with Symbols or Messaging based on the Transponder identities described in the example above and as they are approaching a T-intersection with an overhead crane rail and hoist operating beyond one end of the intersection would include: a Transponder device attached to a fork lift with the classified identity a fork lift; the operator of the motor vehicle with a Transponder device with classified identities of a fork lift operator AND a pedestrian; an office worker with a Transponder device with the classified identity of a pedestrian; a Transponder device attached to an overhead crane rail and hoist with the classified identity of overhead crane rail.
The safety warning system Sensors will detect the identity classification of the Transponder(s) and will signal to the intersection's opposing directions the symbol or message programmed for the highest risk associated (as prioritized in system) for the Transponder identities within Sensor range. The system can be programmed to activate a PEDESTRIAN symbol signal to opposing sides of the intersection when the Sensors detect ONE or MORE Transponders with classified identities of pedestrians in the Sensor area; the system will activate a FORK LIFT symbol signal and present to all opposing sides when the Sensors detect ONE Transponders with the classified identity of fork lift (the system is programmed to link the Transponder worn by the operator of the equipment to the Transponder assigned to the motor vehicle for combined detection of identities to the system)—in this situation where there is only ONE fork lift approaching the T-intersection and the other Transponders are identified as Pedestrians, the system will present the PEDESTRIAN symbol signal to the direction of the ONE fork lift; the system will activate a “OVERHEAD HAZARD” message signal when the Sensors detect ONE or MORE Transponder(s) with Overhead Crane Rail identity AND the Sensors detects ONE or MORE second Transponder(s) with motor vehicle or pedestrian identities. When there are multiple high risk hazards, such as an operating overhead crane hoist and fork lift, a combination of multiple signal or messaging devices can be utilized for safety warning of the multiple hazards. The same signal light color as the prior examples is utilized with YELLOW SOLID symbol or message signal color utilized when ONE or MORE pedestrians are within the range of the Sensors, YELLOW FLASHING symbol or message signal color utilized when ONE motor vehicle or other classified high hazards such as crane rails are detected within range of the Sensors, RED FLASHING symbol or message signal when ONE motor vehicle or other classified high hazards such as overhead crane hoist are detected within range of the Sensors AND ONE or MORE other Transponders (eg., pedestrians or motor vehicles or other classified high hazard) is detected within range of the Sensors.
The Variable Signal with Variable Symbols and Messaging option starts with the YELLOW, RED or OFF light signals and extends to Transponder specific symbols and messaging to opposing traffic and on to verification and messaging of safety clearance and programmable access controls. Protected area specific programming of Transponders classifications and identities controls the warning signals and alarms presented or actions taken (eg., locked door access or operational control pause or stop). A table with examples of possible warning system signaling and controls are presented in the TABLE 1 and TABLE 2 below.
TABLE 1AUTHORIZATION SIGNS AND/OR ACTIONSfor message capable signalsDescriptionof RestrictedAreas,Processes orTruckEquipmentAuthorizedVisitorWorkerContractorSecurityDriverOSHATrainerCustomTrainedYesAAAAAAAAfor areaNoU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, C U, R, L, CU, R, L, CHazardDepartmentYesAAAAAAAANoU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CShiftYesAAAAAAAANoU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, COperation of YesAAAAAAAAEquipmentNoU, R, K, CU, R, K, CU, R, K, CU, R, K, CU, R, K, CU, R, K, CU, R, K, CU, R, K, CAccessYesA, OA, OA, OA, OA, OA, OA, OA, ONoU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CU, R, L, CHazard inYesAAAAAAAAAreaNoD, U, R, K, LD, U, R, K, LD, U, R, K, LD, U, R, K, LD, U, R, K, LD, U, R, K, LD, U, R, K, LD, U, R, K, LLegendSign ReadsLegendPossible actionAAuthorizedKKill powerUUnauthorizedLLockCCustomOUnLockDDescription ofRLight TurnsHazard*Red(* i.e. Overhead Hoist, Welding Flash, Rail Edges, Hard Hat Area, etc.)
TABLE 2SIGN/SIGNALS FOR VARIOUS SITUATIONSfor symbol capable signalsEquipment withSign Seen byPedestrian Operator the DescribedApproachingApproachingHazardPedestrianPPPApproachingPEHEquipment withEEEOperatorPEHApproachingHazardHHHPEHLegendSign ReadsPImage of PedestrianEImage of Equipment*H“Hazard”(*i.e. Image of Forklift)
Wireless Sensor and Signaling devices with LED light signals and Sensors powered by battery and connected wirelessly to the safety warning system allow the warning light Sensors and signals to be installed anywhere within the protected area as there are no hard wired electrical or data lines necessary to power or connect the Sensor or signal to the safety warning system. The Sensors and signaling devices can also be connected wirelessly to each other to allow multiple Sensors to activate the same signaling devices and multiple signaling devices to be activated by the same Sensors as programmed in the safety warning system to be most effective in the environment. The wireless Sensor and signal devices are programmed to signal based on the classified identity of the Transponders detected within range of the Sensors. Examples of the possible applications of the Wireless Sensor and Signaling devices include:                1) Sensor and signal light installed at the end corner of industrial storage racking as it joins shared material handling vehicle (i.e. fork lift) traffic ways.        2) Sensor and signal lights suspended over shared traffic ways or pedestrian walkway entry points.        3) Sensor and signal lights installed on exterior fencing at gate entry points and construction vehicle shared traffic entrances such as road construction areas where dump trucks, heavy loaders and equipment, contractor pickups and pedestrians can be present.        4) Sensors installed at railway dock edges that are wirelessly connected to signaling devices suspended from the ceiling in front of the dock edge to signal warning to pedestrians and motor vehicle operators of their proximity to the open dock edge. The ability to wirelessly connect multiple Sensors to multiple warning signal devices through the safety warning system, allows the Sensors installed at the railway dock edge to also activate any warning light bar or monitor installed on the motor vehicle with indication of the direction (in the case of the warning light bar with activated light segments from the direction of the hazard) or the image and programmed warning message (in the case of the safety system monitor installed on the motor vehicle.        
Sensors and signal devices installed on poles, surfaces or portable supports, such as tri-pods or safety cones, for permanent or temporary usage or where no other structural attachment points are available. Utilizing the LED light signals and Sensors powered by battery and connected wirelessly to the safety warning system allows the warning light Sensors and signals to be installed anywhere within the protected area as there are no hard wired electrical or data lines necessary to power or connect the Sensor or signal to the safety warning system. The Sensors and signaling devices can also be connected wirelessly to each other to allow multiple Sensors to activate the same signaling devices and multiple signaling devices to be activated by the same Sensors as programmed in the safety warning system to be most effective in the environment. The wireless Sensor and signal devices are programmed to signal based on the classified identity of the Transponders detected within range of the Sensors Examples of the possible usage for pole, surface or portable Sensor and signal device mounting apparatus are listed below:                a. Surface or Pole mounted Sensors can be installed in surfaces (eg., floors, roads, right of ways, dock edges) or erected within exterior areas that do not have other structures to support the attachments. For example, in exterior, high traffic, industrial distribution areas with over-the-road truck and trailer traffic merging onto drive ways and dock access areas that also have other traffic including fork trucks, pedestrians, contractor trucks, visitor or facility worker vehicles, all within the protected space and assigned an appropriately classified Transponder identity, surface or pole mounted Sensors strategically placed within the distribution area and access points can monitor traffic flow and potential hazards and signal variably programmable warnings to approaching traffic using the Transponder(s) classified identity that is approaching from an opposing traffic way. Additionally, using the safety warning systems programmable Transponder classifications of identity priority settings to determine and signal who has priority at system controlled intersections and the standard RED/YELLOW/GREEN traffic light signal logic, the Sensors can activate safety signals to direct oncoming traffic to STOP for RED signals, use CAUTION for YELLOW signals, and signal priority to GO forward with GREEN signals at traffic intersections or pedestrian defined crosswalks.        b. Tri-pod mounted Sensors can be erected at the perimeter of areas with hazardous safety activities such as welding where eye damage may occur if the welder flash is viewed without proper eye protection. The tri-pod mounted Sensors and signaling devices can be positioned to detect Transponders within Sensor range and approaching the tri-pod mounted Sensor area and activate the tri-pod stationed signals using a warning light, symbol or message as programmed in the safety warning system.        c. Safety cone mounted Sensors can be erected around temporary maintenance or construction being performed by maintenance personnel or outside contractor workers. Safety cones with mounted Sensors and signaling devices are positioned within safe distance from the work being performed. The safety warning system is programmed to signal OFF when Transponders devices (ie badge) assigned to the workers completing the maintenance or construction are detected with the Sensor range as AUTHORIZED to be within the Sensors area. When the safety warning system Sensors detect a ONE or MORE Transponder(s) within range, the Sensor will activate the warning signals mounted on the safety cones. The Sensors can be programmed to activate all safety cone mounted signals installed at the work area, or activate only the safety warning signals in the direction of the detected Transponder to direct the attention of safety monitoring personnel (or personnel completing the work) to the area of the Sensor detected Transponder.        d. In examples a, b, and c above, the same signal light color logic is utilized with YELLOW SOLID symbol or message signal color utilized when ONE or MORE pedestrians are within the range of the Sensors, YELLOW FLASHING symbol or message signal color utilized when ONE motor vehicle or other classified high hazards such as crane rails are detected within range of the Sensors, RED FLASHING symbol or message signal when ONE motor vehicle or other classified high hazards such as overhead crane hoist are detected within range of the Sensors AND ONE or MORE other Transponders (eg., pedestrians or motor vehicles or other classified high hazard) is detected within range of the Sensors.        
Escalation of signaling based on location of detected Transponder within the Sensor detection range is a programmable option causing the warning signal to increase the level of alarm as the Transponder detected moves closer to the Sensor. The variable level of alarm signaled can be programmed to each Sensor and can include activation of ALTERNATING RED/YELLOW light signal and an audible alarm sound when an UNAUTHORIZED Transponder is detected within programmed close proximity to the Sensor. This increases the warning to the approaching Transponder and, with the audible alarm, alerts the safety monitor and/or AUTHORIZED workers present that someone is exceeding safety boundaries so they can address the safety risks.
Portable, Stand-alone Safety Warning System using Sensors and signal devices installed on poles, surfaces, or portable supports, such as tri-pods or safety cones, can be utilized for permanent or temporary usage or where no other structural attachment points are available. Utilizing the LED light signals and battery powered Sensors connected wirelessly to all Sensors in a self-contained, linked system allows the warning light Sensors and signals to be installed anywhere (interior or exterior) as there are no hard wired electrical or data lines or master system necessary to power or connect the linked Sensors and signals. The wireless connection of Sensors and signaling devices allow multiple Sensors to activate the same signaling devices and multiple signaling devices to be activated by the same Sensors as variably programmed to be most effective in the stand alone environment. Since this is a Stand-Alone safety system that is not connected to any larger master system of a protected area, the only Transponder devices (i.e. badge or surface mounted tag) assigned will be to the AUTHORIZED workers, motor vehicles or other moving items present in the area (eg., moving conveyor equipment beside Sensor controlled area) allowed to work in and around the Sensor monitored area. If the Sensors detect any UNAUTHORIZED entries to the Sensor area (using a combination of motion, face recognition, heat transfer or other detection methods), the wireless Sensor devices are programmed to activate the signal devices based on the programmed variable signal for an UNAUTHORIZED classified identity detected within range of the Sensors. Sensor range can be adjusted through placement of Sensors or adjustment of Sensor range to eliminate the detection of nearby UNAUTHORIZED motion that is within the Sensor area. Irregular shape Sensor areas can be achieved with placement of Sensor limiting devices that when linked to another Sensor limiting device creates a de-activation line between the two Sensor limiting devices. The Sensors will stop detection at the de-activation line. Multiple Sensor limiting devices can be placed within the Sensor range to create a custom Sensor area.
The variable level of alarm signaled can be programmed to each Sensor and can include activation of ALTERNATING RED/YELLOW light signal and an audible alarm sound when an UNAUTHORIZED Transponder is detected within programmed close proximity to the Sensor. This increases the warning to the approaching individual or motor vehicle and, with the audible alarm, alerts the safety monitor and/or AUTHORIZED workers present that someone is exceeding safety boundaries so they can address the safety risks.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.